


Love me gently, fuck me hard

by Samos356



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Additional Tags May Be Added, Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fighting through sex??, Library Sex, NSFW, Save me from what I’ve created, Sexual Content, They kinda go from enemies to fuckbuddies to lovers??, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, fUCK ME, fuck my gremlin brain, handjob, wtf have I created
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samos356/pseuds/Samos356
Summary: Heather Chandler and JD find a rather curious way to fight over Veronica. What neither of them anticipated was how their relationship would spiral into something entirely new.However neither of them is complaining.This idea refused to leave me alone till I wrote it so here’s the garbage fire.First smut fic so yeah, don’t have high expectations
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Jason "J. D." Dean
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Every relationship starts somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> I might add the other part I wrote for this might not.

Every relationship starts somewhere, some with a spark others by more interesting means, this is one of those times.  
JD had noticed how Heather looked at her. How she looked at his Veronica, how she spoke to her, how she got too close and too intimate with her for his liking. Sure Veronica wasn't officially his but she would be soon if Chandler stopped what she was doing, but he knew she wouldn't...so he decided to take fate into his own hands.

JD cornered Chandler one day after the school had cleared out he knew she stayed later sometimes after being distracted by talking with someone. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head against a locker while she was walking out. "What do you think you're doing?! Hands off Jessie James!" Heather growled, pushing against JD's grip. He only pushed her against it harder staring her down from his height advantage. "Or what? There's no one else here to help you Chandler." He smirked as he spoke, Heather only snorted in frustration and tried to knee him in the groin. He stepped backwards still holding her wrists and responded by pressing his knee between her legs. "Don't even try. I just wanna ask something of you." Heather glared at him as she said, "What do you want?" Through her teeth. JD stared her dead in the eyes, "Hands off Veronica. She's mine." Heather looked at him incredulously, leaning forward to get closer to his face. "What makes you think I'll listen to you." 

"Don't forget who has more power right now... I could beat you in a fight easily and you have no ground to stand on right now with every one gone." Heather leant backwards again, acknowledging his point. "That wouldn't be fair. I am but a poor, defenseless girl, I could never win a fight against a man." She looked at him with puppy dog eyes and a small pout on her face. JD scoffed, as if that would work on him...however she had a point, he wasn't a fan of unfair fights. They were no fun to him. Then he got a devilish idea. He grinned wide and looked Heather up and down. "I have another idea on how we can see who gets her... a different kind of fight." 

Heather looked at him skeptically, "What do you have in mind?" JD came closer to her, brought his knee up and pressed it again her crotch. Heather squeaked in surprise and started squirming. "What are you doing?!" She yelped as her face went red. He chuckled as he looked at her embarrassed face. "Here's my idea," he began as he leaned to her ear and whispered, "We can fuck, and whoever cums last gets to have her." Heather froze, completely dumbfounded by his suggestion. She began to squirm again, rising onto her toes to get off his knee, JD simply followed with his knee and pushing up further so her toes were just scratching at the floor. "That's vulgar." She spat in a disapproval. "Says the one who sleeps with college boys for fun." He spat back, "What is it Heather? Scared you'll loose?" Heather snapped out her embarrassment and glared at him, "As if! I'm just sparing you the humiliation of loosing." JD raised a single eyebrow. "Prove it." He let her go as she fixed her clothing. She looked at him indignantly, "Fine. I will." JD smirked, "Right now, in the classroom Chandler." As he walked up to and opened the door to the nearest classroom. 

She stalked into the classroom still looking all high and mighty, JD's eyes following her as he closed the door. Then he turned back to her and pulled her into a rough, demanding kiss. She bit his lip before he pushed her backwards onto the teacher's desk. She along it and looked up at him as he approached, pushing her back down and beginning another rough make out session as one of his hands made its way up her thigh and the other began fiddling with her blazer buttons. He stopped kissing her and focused his attention on ripping open her blazer and getting her out of her clothes. Not to be outdone, Heather tugged his trench coat and flannel off and began undoing his buttons. JD pulled off her blazer and shirt leaving Heather in her red lacy bra, as much as each of them hated the other they had to admit their opponent was hot enough to fuck. 

Heather practically tore off his shirt as his hands crept back up her thighs, under her skirt to her panties. He worked them down her thighs till they fell around her ankles and he hiked up her skirt so he could see clearer. JD unbuckled his own belt and dropped his pants, he was already hard. He hated her but by god was she sexy, "You ready Chandler?" A hand travelled up her thigh to her pussy to test what he was dealing with, she was already wet. He laughed, "Dirty girl."  
"Shut up and fuck me." She said impatiently. So he obliged, grabbing a handful of her hair and tugging it so he could get to her neck and he pushed inside her. Heather gasped loudly, nails scratching at the desk as her hands curled into fists. JD groaned, it had been a long time since he'd had sex, he hoped it wouldn't set him back. JD set a brutal pace of hard, quick thrusts, hammering himself into Heather's pussy as she moaned and squirmed beneath him. 

He decorated her neck with bite marks and hickies while he pulled her hair hard. Heather couldn't help but cling onto him as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her orgasm. She grit her teeth as she tried to ignore the sensations he was making her feel, she refused to loose so easily. JD was reveling in the sounds of Heather's moans beneath him. However he was also struggling to slow down his climb to the edge,but having gone from not fucking someone in a while to fucking some like Chandler made it incredibly hard. Heather groaned and thrust her hips back into his "Fuck.. fu..fuck" she growled. JD chuckled softly and looked at her face, "You... having trouble there Chandler?" Through gritted teeth hoping she wouldn't notice that he was struggling too. She simply snorted, "I know... you're also struggling.." In response JD bit down hard on her shoulder, she squealed loudly.

If anyone was in the halls they'd definitely heard them by now. JD and Heather were both gasping and groaning as they desperately tried not to cum. As JD was about to orgasm he made one last attempt to make her finish before he did. He slipped his hands under her bra and pinched both her nipples, hard. It worked, and she came crashing down from the edge, "Ffffuuucccckkkk" she cried as her legs wrapped around him instinctively, holding him inside her. It took all of JD's willpower to not cum inside her while her pussy spasmed around him. The only sound in the room was heavy breathing as JD pulled out and looked at Heather triumphantly, "I win." He said smugly. Heather murmured in unhappiness but seemed to need a moment a recuperate. She propped herself up on her elbows and stared in displeasure, "So you did"

10 minutes later Chandler and JD exit the school each bearing very different expressions. They both go their separate ways while JD contemplates how he's going reap his rewards the next day at school.


	2. Impossible to erase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD decides to pay Heather a visit after being unable to wipe the events of their previous encounter from his mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well here’s part 2...   
> part 3 is in the works.

JD had ended up not acting on his advantage at all. He wasn't sure where he'd even start, all he knew is that one infuriating thing was occupying his mind since it had been done two days ago.  
Everything about her was intoxicating, he could still feel her soft skin beneath his fingers and her silken hair in his grasp, more importantly, he could still vividly remember what it felt like to be buried inside her. Heather Chandler had wormed her way into his mind and dug her claws in without even intending it, he cursed himself every time he thought of going back for another round.  
Of going back to her, the person he's despised since he lay eyes on her. She stank of arrogance and wealth, the way she walked around looking down her nose at everyone as though she were a queen. He supposed in a sense she is, the demon queen of Westerburg high. Such a title for such a stupid and ultimately insignificant time, after high school she'd be no one again. JD wondered if perhaps that was why she slept with all those college boys, to gain their favor before she actually finished high school.

He cursed himself again as he found himself on her lawn, looking for her bedroom late in the afternoon. There was a light on upstairs, he remembered Veronica telling him there was a tree outside her bedroom window. So he began to climb, once again showing how awful his etiquette was by clambering through her window. The sound of water running could be heard through a door, JD approached swiftly, gently pulling down the door handle to minimize any noise. He opened it slightly and peered through as the water shut off, he recoiled to avoid being seen. He continued to hold the handle of the door while he listened to soft, wet footsteps pad toward the door. The door shoved back into him knocking over, he hit the ground with a thud. The door flew open and there she stood in all her glory, a look of shock on her face that quickly morphed into anger, "Give me a reason why I shouldn't call the cops on you." Her arms crossed over her chest, or rather under. JD simply admired the view, her red towel wrapped around her chest exposed her long legs and left little to the imagination. He stood up and smirked, "What if I told you that I'm here for another round." Heather scoffed, "That's a shit reason. One because you broke into my house and two because you assume I'll sleep with you again." Standing in the doorway looking incredibly unimpressed. She turned and walked into her bathroom again. She closed and locked her door leaving him alone in her room. 

Heather was rattled, confused and rather curious. He'd turned up to her house as the sun was setting hoping to sleep with her again, much to her surprise. Had she been that good? Wasn't he supposed to hate her with a passion? Heather's problem was that she was considering it, she didn't know why and she'd just told him that he has no chance. God, he'd get so cocky if she changed her mind suddenly. She wiped a spot on her steamy mirror and looked at herself, her hair was still wet and her face was red. She thought of their last encounter and felt heat growing between her legs. Heather ultimately decided she would give him his prideful boast and indulge another round.

JD saw the door open again and stood up from comfortable spot on her bed. He walked over when Heather failed to appear and saw her standing, waiting for him. "Well princess," he said getting closer, "What do you say?" Now standing only inches in front of her, he watched eagerly as she dropped her towel. Heather closed the space between them and kissed him, "I'll take that as a yes." JD breathed as he broke away from her, he noticed she had freckles dusting her cheeks... it made her even more attractive. "Rightfully so." She whispered to him pulling off his trench coat. JD began to strip himself, pleased with the result of his choice. She helped him with his belt as he pulled off his shirt, sliding his pants down his legs with his boxers. He stepped out of his pants and grabbed her waist pulling her against him. Heather squeaked as he grabbed her ass and picked her up placing her on the counter. 

JD planted a series of bites and kisses on her shoulders and began to work his way down. Reaching her chest he began to kiss and suck on her breasts focusing on her nipple while teasing her other with his fingers. She gasped and moaned as he worked, he could get off on his name rolling off her tongue alone.

However he had other plans, kissing down her flat stomach and reaching her pussy. Heathers legs spread wider as he gave his first tentative lick over her slit, he felt her hands grab onto his hair and smirked. Now knowing how effectively it would work he began to work with more fervor, pushing his tongue deep inside her. "Ah! Fuck... JD!" She groaned as he focused on her clit, carefully running his tongue around it. With Heather slick enough for him he pulled away from crotch and leant over her again, pulling her into a kiss. JD shifted her closer to him and pushed inside her again, moaning into her mouth. Heather threw her head back and whined, it was music to his ears. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she held herself against him as he thrust in and out of her with less urgency than last time. They weren't fighting this time so there was no need to rush it. 

He ran his tongue over the bite mark he left previously, she whined softly. He was panting and groaning as he thrust his hips forward and back, enjoying the feeling her tight, wet warmth around him. JD grabbed Heather a picked her up, moving to press her into a wall. She proved surprisingly flexible as he grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulders, over her hands. Increasing the speed and strength of his thrusts he pushed her harder against the wall. "Nngghh.... f, fuck." Heather moaned when she felt him speed up. She loved this feeling, the waves of pleasure he sent through her body were nothing like she'd ever felt before. JD gasped out, "Gah, Heather... I'm gonna cum," Hanging his head forward. He felt a hand lift up his chin and he looked at her, her face flushed and her eyes glazed slightly with pleasure. "Do it...I'm on birth control and I wanna feel you fill me." He needed no further encouragement and began to thrust hard as he could to allow him to finish, pulling Heathers hips down so he get further into her. Heather moaned loudly, also nearing her orgasm. 

At last JD felt his release, tugging Heather down as he came. She squealed as she felt him fill her, and also came due to the sensation. JD pulled out slowly, putting Heather's legs down carefully before stepping back. He watched as her legs trembled and she slid to the floor, breathing heavily. "Maybe you aren't so bad Jesse James." She said with a smirk looking up at him. "Hmmm, same could be said for you mythic bitch."

JD swiftly left afterwards, cleaning himself up and getting dressed. He gave Heather a coy salute as he climbed back out her window, she promptly flipped him off. He wondered what he gotten himself into while he looked back up to her bedroom window. Whatever it was, he almost hoped it lasted.


	3. NOT AN UPDATE, IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some real talk

Hi everyone,   
I’m just giving an update on me I guess. I will write more of this eventually. I’m just currently putting it behind my mental health, I just need some time to think so I cannot say for sure when the next chapter will be uploaded. I hope you all understand.

-Samos356

**Author's Note:**

> God is going to strike me down for this I swear
> 
> Idk, comment if y’all want the next part


End file.
